Llámame
by Criss Frey
Summary: Es típico que en la adolescencia, dejarse llevar por las hormonas y hacer locuras. En el caso de Taiwán lo que mejor puede hacer para obtener la atención de su amado es cantando. ¿Logrará conseguir su número?


**"_El actual fic participa en el mini-reto: Hetalia. Para el foro Anteiku"_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, todo es obra de Hidepapa _

_La letra es de la canción Call Me Maybe, interpretada por Carly Rae Jepsen_

* * *

_**Llámame**_

La publicidad, las redes sociales, etc;van incrementándosecada vez que la teconología avanza. Estos cambios afectan más a los jóvenes, quienes son apoderados por las modas del día a día... y las hormonas.

* * *

Era irritante; encender la radio y escuchar una y otra vez esa canción para chicas enamoradas, obsesionadas con el chico que les gustaba, suspirando desde lejos y esperando la oportunidad de que el joven de sus sueños-húmedos-las correspondiera.  
Con este tipo de niñerías se levantaba Yao, un hombre maduro que sufría las consecuencias de cuidar a una adolescente.  
Y él pensaba que la etapa "quinceañera" era la peor, pero estaba muy equivocado.  
Apagó el despertador, tomó una ducha y luego se vistió para después dirigirse a la cocina a desayunar.

* * *

Escuchaba a lo lejos como Lin tarareaba la primera estrofa d ela canción y no pasó mucho para que llegara al coro y lo cantara a todo pulmón.

**Hey I Just Met You, And This Is Crazy, But Heres My Number, So Call Me Maybe**  
**Its Hard To Look Right, At You Babe, But Heres My Number, So Call Me Maybe**

Se acercó a la cocina y el chino observó con indignación la sartén ¡LOS HUEVOS ESTABAN QUEMANDOSE!  
-¡AIYAH, DEJASTE QUE LOS HUEVOS SE QUEMARAN!-apagó el fuego de la cocina con rapidez. Lin aún poseída por la canción, no emitió respuesta alguna-¡NO ME IGNORES!-gritó furioso.

**And All The Other Boys, Try To Chase Me, But Heres My Number, So Call Me Maybe**

-¡HAZME CASO!-lanzó su zapato a la cabeza de Lin, el golpe fue tan brusco que la hizo caer de rostro.

-¡Wah, no era necesario tirarme un zapato!

-¿Porqué tanto griterío y qué es ese olor a quemado?-preguntó Kiku, quien recién acababa de despertar.

-Tu hermana por estar pensando en chicos quemó el desayuno.

-¿Otra vez con esa canción para nenitas?-dijo entre risas el japonés.

-No es una canción para nenitas ¡Mira quién habla, señor "lolis esto, lolis aquello"!

-¡Cállense los dos! Tú date un baño-señaló a Japón- y tú, ve a compar más huevos-señaló a Taiwán-RÁPIDO.

-Meh-Japón se encogió entre sus hombros.

-¡VE A BAÑARTE MOCOSO MALCRIADO!-lanzó otra vez su zapato pero stab vez a la cabeza del japonés.

* * *

Todos los jueves el vecino que vivía al frente salía a lavar su auto, ese era el hombre de los sueños de Lin. Su nombre era Ivan, Yao lo conoció en las reuniones del vecindario pero hablaban poco.  
Taiwán utilizaba la excusa de podar el cespéd para poder observar a su amado.

**I Threw A Wish In The Well**  
**Dont Ask Me, Ill Never Tell**  
**I Looked To You As It Fell**  
**And Now Youre In My Way**  
**I Trade My Soul For A Wish**  
**Pennies And Dimes For A Kiss**

-¿¡OTRA VEZ CANTANDO ESO!? ¿A QUIÉN LE CANTAS EH?

-¡WAH, NO LE CANTO A NADIE!-respondió sonrojada.

-¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Por qué no me lo presentas?

-AH... No lo entenderías.

-¿Cómo? No me digas que te gusta el vecino, siempre lo estás mirando.

-Pues, sí. Me gusta el vecino-tapó su rostro con ambas manos.

Yao lo había dicho de broma, pero terminó siendo verdad. Después de la confesión de Taiwán, un nudo se hizo en su garganta.

-Él es muy mayor para tí.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!

El chino y la taiwanesa miraron por un largo tiempo al rubio. Entonces, sus miradas fueron correspondidas.  
El joven sonrió, secó el sudor de su frente con una toalla y caminó hacia donde estaban los asiáticos.

Lin explotó de la emoción, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y mordiéndose un labio esperaba que Ivan le dijera algo. Yao solo estaba avergonzado por ver semejante expresión.

-Hum... tal vez no hablamos mucho, pero desde hace mucho tiempo veo que eres una persona muy interesante y...

La joven, ruborizada por la pasión; quería escuchar la oración completa. Mientras que el chino, congelado por el asombro, solo puso cara de poker.

-Quisiera salir contigo-sacó un cartón blanco.

-¡ACEPTO!-gritó Taiwán.

-Ella es muy joven para tí-murmuró Yao.

-Estoy halagado-sonrió-pero mis sentimientos son solo para Yao, lo siento-miró con ternura al mayor de los asiáticos.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamaron ambos.

-Por favor, llámame-deslizó el cartón entre los dedos del chino-este es mi número.

-PERO...

Era tarde, Ivan ya se habúa ido y lo único que le quedaba era la mirda asesina de Lin.

-¡Oye, no me mires así. Sabes que no es mi culpa!

* * *

Muchas, gracias por leer. No se olviden de comentar :3


End file.
